


Let me show you off, little girl

by Byebye_ovaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Dean Talks Dirty, Dean/Reader - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Fluff, Gang Bang, I'm Going To Hell For This, Light D/s, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Spit-roasting, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, deanxreader, dom!Dean, might as well enjoy the ride, pls don't judge me haha, reader called baby girl/little girl etc, reader/original male characters - Freeform, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byebye_ovaries/pseuds/Byebye_ovaries
Summary: Dean indulges you one of your deepest fantasies when his work buddies come round for a poker game one night but doesn't let you forget who you belong to in the long run





	1. Daddy gets home

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I'm nervous about posting this but here we go anyway haha. Can't help but indulge in a little daddy kink now and again with some other kinky shit thrown in there too, cos why not?

You’d gotten home from the coffee shop early today as work was slow and your boss had had the good grace to give you the afternoon off. At first you’d felt relief at the prospect of some free time but as soon as you got home you realised that your relaxation time would not be as relaxing as you initially thought. You had that all too familiar itch in your lower abdomen that just emphasised how empty the house was and how much longer you’d have to wait for Dean to get home. Every time you tried busying yourself with menial tasks that needed doing around the house you’d find yourself distracted by thoughts of bright green eyes and endless plains of tanned, freckled skin and have to concentrate on not slipping a hand between your thighs.

What seemed like decades later but was in fact only a few hours later, you heard the familiar rumble of the impala pull up outside. At this you ran to the door and waited for it to open. When it did you all but leapt at Dean, taking him by surprise at your enthusiasm.

“Daddy!” You exclaimed, nuzzling your face into his neck and inhaling a lungful of motor oil mixed with sweat and the undeniable ‘Dean’ smell. Catching on quickly to your mood and relishing in the knowledge that you’d obviously been waiting for him all riled up, he played along instantly.

“Hey baby girl, you missed me?” He asked as he pulled back his head so he could look you in the eyes.

“So much Daddy. You were gone for so long,” you replied and put your face back in the crook of his neck to nip at his skin delicately with your teeth. He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist so you could press as much of yourself against him as possible. He walked over to the wall and pinned you against it to get a bit of leverage to grind against you. As soon as he did this you could feel how much of an effect you’d had on him already by the sizeable bulge pressed between your thighs. You moaned at this which just spurred him on as he grabbed a handful of your hair and pushed his lips against yours forcefully. He ran his tongue along your bottom lip and you instantly granted him entrance to your mouth, kissing him back with fervor. Just as you were getting really into it and could feel the warmth pooling between your legs, he pulled back and looked at you with a smirk.

“Little girl, look at this, you’ve got me all hard and I can’t even fuck you.”

“What? Why Daddy? I’ve been such a good girl, I promise!” You pleaded with him with big eyes filled with confusion.

“I’m sure you have baby but Daddy has his friends coming round tonight for a poker game and they’ll be here soon. We both need to get ready and I need a shower first too.”

“But Daddy please, I need it, please” You begged, not even caring how desperate you sounded, he had no idea how long you’d been waiting for this. However, your pleading seemed to have an effect on him as he groaned and rutted against you.

“Baby girl, no. You don’t know how much I’d love to just bend you over and fuck you right here but we can’t have someone just arrive and see us like that now, can we? See me pounding into your tight wet pussy as you beg for it.” Now that just wasn’t fair. He knew how much that specific kink of yours affected you. The thought of being caught in the act made your insides burn and for some reason Dean was in the mood to play it up tonight. “You never know, they might just want in on the action and I might just let them. My friends have probably had a hard days work and I think they deserve a little angel like you to give them some relief.” As he was saying this his hand trailed down your body and slipped below the waistband of your crappy polyester work pants. You gave a yelp at his words just as his index finger made contact with your clit and you bucked up into his hand.

“Oh Daddy please,” you begged, feeling the coil begin to tighten in your lower abdomen.

“What, little girl? You want me to share you?” He teased as his finger picked up pace, rubbing hard little circles on your clit, sending sparks up your spine and making your legs twitch. “You want Daddy to let his work buddies watch as I fuck you?” You began to quiver around him and tipped your head back in pleasure, biting your lip to suppress a moan just waiting to rip from your throat. “Come on sweetheart, let me hear you make those beautiful little sounds. You gonna cum for me? You gonna cum on my fingers?” You nodded and whimpered as he sped up his ministrations and your sex clamped down around nothing.

“Oh God, Daddy yes. Please Daddy, please please yes” you rambled, caught up in Dean’s words and the feelings he was causing within you. You could feel the coil getting tighter and tighter within you and could do nothing but beg for your release. “Daddy, please. I'm going to cum, please let me cum Daddy, I need it.”

“Go on then baby girl, you can do it. You’re such a beautiful good girl for me, come on.” With that, you felt the coil snap and went rigid around Dean as your orgasm ripped through you with an intensity you’d only ever experienced form him. Your eyes clamped shut and you threw your head back, your mouth forming a perfect ‘O’ shape. Dean watched you with a mixture a lust and pride on his face and worked you through your release expertly. 

After a few minutes of catching your breath and coming down from your high, you looked at Dean and smiled. “Hey baby,” you said nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t just given you an orgasm intense enough that if he were to put you down now you’d more than likely collapse into a messy heap on the floor. “Did you have a good day at work?”

“Not too bad, sweetheart,” he replied. “How about you?”

“It was alright, super boring though and I had the afternoon off too hence my ‘riled-up-ness’ and enthusiasm once you got home.” You winked at him and he laughed as you grinned. “Do you really have people coming round tonight?” you asked.

“Yeah darlin’, why?”

“Dean, oh my God! Are you serious? The place looks like a bombs dropped! It’s such a mess. Put me down, I need to tidy up!” You were now starting to regret procrastinating all afternoon and not actually doing anything.

“What if I don’t want to? What if I want to keep you here wrapped around me?” He winked at you and you batted at his shoulder playfully before planting chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Come on, Dean. Let me down.”

“Eugh fine, but I have a surprise for you tonight baby girl.” You looked at him suspiciously and he smirked at you. “I want you to put on the pink lacy set of lingerie I got you for Christmas and that pretty little sundress of yours tonight for when the guys are round. Show ‘em what I get to come home to every day.” He winked at you and you blushed, surely he wasn’t serious? I mean, yeah you’d told him how much the thought of you being shown off and used by his friends turned you on but that was just a fantasy right? It wouldn’t actually go anywhere, would it? He could obviously see the shock on your face and kissed you. “Don’t worry baby girl, I won’t take it any further than you can handle.” With this your mind started racing and you couldn’t deny the sudden burst of arousal you got at the mystery of what he’d said.

 

Two hours, a joint shower, you repaying the favour to Dean for earlier and a bit of tidying up later, you were stood by your front door welcoming Bobby, the last guest, into the house.

“Hey Y/N,” Dean called from in the kitchen.

“Yeah hun?” you replied, all but bounding into the kitchen to see him leant against the counter smirking.

“I want you to go into the den and get under the table where me and the guys will be playing tonight. Don’t make a sound, little girl.” You looked at him, shocked. Surely he didn’t actually say what you think he just said, did he? Is he fucking crazy? Dean obviously read the look in your eyes and stepped towards you with a predatory stance while licking his lips. You tracked the movement with your eyes and drew your bottom lip between your teeth in subconscious response. “Baby girl, I won’t ask nicely again,” he warned and the delicious threatening edge his voice had taken on made your knees go weak and heat pool at your core.

“Yes, Daddy,” you replied, instantly ok with whatever was about to happen. Just as you turned to go into the den before Dean’s friends did however, he grabbed hold of your wrist and spun you round to face him.

“All you need to do is word out, Y/N and we’ll stop. Okay sweetheart? Promise me you’ll tell me if it gets too much.” You couldn’t help but feel an all-consuming happiness wash over you as you observed the strong care and adoration in Dean’s eyes as he looked at you intently for any sign of hesitation.

“I promise Daddy, now let me go before your friends see me getting under the table,” you giggled as he let you go and you scampered out the kitchen and down the hall way to get into your place. As you arrived at the table and ducked down to crawl underneath you noticed a cushion on the floor, obviously placed there to keep you comfortable. At this you grew more antsy and excited at the prospect of possibly spending the whole night down here, secretly pleasing your daddy. If only you knew what was really to come…


	2. Not just any old poker night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smutty smut smut so proceed with caution ;) Enjoy xox

For the first twenty-ish minutes everything was kept pretty tame; you knelt next to Dean’s legs and nuzzled your face into his inner thigh as you listened to the guys above laugh and chat amicably. You could easily distinguish your Daddy’s voice but the other men were harder to separate. You had managed to work out that Bobby and Rufus were sat at the table but there was an unfamiliar voice that kept drawing your attention. It was deep and coarse and every time he laughed you felt your eyes being lured to the opposite side of the table to Dean. Just as you were starting to get curious to the point of almost being drawn out of your headspace to look at who it was, Dean put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of folded paper. He balanced it on his knee and then went back to playing poker as normal. Your eyes were glued to the note and as soon as you were sure it was there for you, you snatched it off his leg and opened it.

Get yourself of on my leg Baby girl. Remember, not a sound Y/N xx

You stared at the note in disbelief. Surely he didn’t mean now?? Just as you felt your head was about to explode with a mixture of confusion and undeniable arousal, Dean’s foot moved to the apex of your thigh and traced down your core, under your dress but over your pink lacies. Your hand instantly flew to your mouth to stop yourself from moaning loudly. You were seriously about to do this. You were about to make yourself cum under a table that sat your daddy and his work friends. You felt heat pool between your legs at the pure wrong-ness of the situation and you felt your cheeks heating up too. You knelt up and straddled Dean’s leg and lowered yourself onto the top of his ankle so your clit rubbed against his leg and the bridge of his foot bulged up against your cloth covered pussy. You gave a hesitant and experimental roll of your pelvis and instantaneously lost control. You rocked against Dean’s foot and pressed your face into his knee to stop a litany of curses falling from your lips. The weight of the situation and just how taboo it was flowed over you and gave you such a sense of rebellion against your strict Christian up-bringing you couldn’t help but revel in it. You quickly lost yourself in the motion of your hips and the feeling of immense pleasure emanating from between your legs. The hair on Dean’s legs added a rough element to the pressure on your clit and you could feel yourself nearing the edge. Your hips began to stutter and your clamped your thighs together around Dean’s ankle. Before you could stop yourself you let out a small whimper and screwed your eyes closed as you reached out mentally for your imminent orgasm.

It was then that Dean withdrew his foot and reached both arms below the table to grab your arms. This snapped you out of your lust-filled haze and you quickly realised it was silent in the room except for your's, Dean’s and three other sets of heavy breathing. You glanced around under the table and saw four very obvious jean-restricted erections. Before you could compute what this meant, two strong arms pulled you up. You were hauled up into Dean’s lap with your back pressed against his chest and were met with the eyes of three very horny-looking men. 

“Oh look,” that deep, husky voice said. Your eyes snapped over to his face and were met with the clearest, crystal blue eyes staring back at you. The mystery voice belonged to an absolutely stunning man-he wasn’t quite up to Dean’s standards but he came bloody-well close. “Her cheeks match the colour of her pretty little lacy panties.” You gasped and realised you hadn’t been breathing since being pulled from under the table. You spun your head round to look at Dean and were met with an amused smirk.

“Dean?” You questioned tentatively, in a small voice.

“A-ah, Little girl, remember who you’re speaking to” Dean warned as he looked into your eyes deeply, looking for genuine panic. Of course, he was only met with full-blown arousal with just a hint of confusion. This was completely new and you had no idea what was about to happen. What you did know, however, was that you completely trusted Dean and were ready to take whatever he offered. “Put your feet up on the table, Sweetheart” Dean said and you instantly pulled your feet up to prop your legs up on the table. It was only when Dean chuckled that you realised maybe you hadn’t fully understood what he meant. “No, Baby girl, I meant like this,” and with that he grabbed your ankles and pulled your feet back so that they were pressed against the edge of the table. Your knees were bent, your legs were spread and you were completely exposed to three very hungry sets of eyes. You started to get self-conscious and nervous but just as you were beginning to think maybe this was too much Dean placed and small kiss behind your ear and whispered to you, “You’re doing so incredibly, Baby, I’m so proud of you. You look so gorgeous like this. Don’t forget we can stop any time you want, all you have to do is say the word and we’ll stop. Nobody will be angry. If you need to stop I’ll send the guys away and look after you Little girl.”

“Daddyyy!” You moaned and tipped your head back so it was resting on Dean’s shoulder. “Daddy please touch me!” You couldn’t help but plead out loud as the heat in your core grew at the prospect of being under Dean’s control and at the mercy of him and his friends. Dean took your begging as the confirmation to go ahead and chuckled smugly.

“No, Kitten, you’re going to show my buddies how hot you are when you make yourself cum.” At this your sex clamped down onto nothing and you arched your back with a small groan. “Go on Sweetheart, they’re waiting.”

What the hell, you thought, I’ve gone this far, I might as well see where it takes me. You slowly trailed your hand down your chest and down to your core. You tentatively flicked you middle finger over your clit that was still covered by your underwear. You pushed them aside and did it again. The sensation sent your over-sensitive pussy it overdrive and you started rolling your hips up into your hand. As you carried on rubbing small circles onto your clit you could feel that all too familiar pressure building in your lower abdomen and you instinctively started closing your legs around your hand.

“No, no Baby. No shutting your legs, it’s not much of a show if the guys can’t see anything now is it?” Dean said, loud enough for the guys to get the hint to start talking to you.

“Yeah, come on Y/N, we want to see that pretty little pussy of yours,” that deep, sexy voice said from across the table and you smiled as you opened your legs again. Dean wrapped his strong hands around your knees and pulled them even further apart so that you were now completely exposed to the room. Your hand started moving across your sex again and the now twice-denied orgasm started building again. You moved your fingers down a tiny bit and you instantly felt how wet you were. You played with your labia for a bit, revelling in the attention you were getting from four men, all enjoying your show. You pushed a single finger inside yourself and moaned loudly.

“That’s right, Y/N, fuck yourself and let us watch.” Bobby groaned and you mewled as you sped up your ministrations. 

“So fucking pretty,” Rufus added as your free hand began tugging on one of your nipples and your head lolled to the side as you got closer and closer to the edge.

“Please Daddy, please can I cum” you begged, the situation you were in had you so riled up that you were on the edge again already and you couldn’t stand the prospect of being denied again. Thankfully Dean was obviously feeling generous tonight.

“Go ahead, beautiful, show ‘em what you look like when you cum.”

“Oh fuck Daddy, yes, oh please Daddy” You pleaded, knowing he knew what you needed to tip you over the edge.

“Go on, Sweetheart, you can do it. Show them your pretty little pussy when you cum. You’re doing so amazing, we’re all so fucking hard watching you.” The mystery man across the table with the beautiful blue eyes obviously caught on to what you needed too and started encouraging you as well.

“Jesus, Y/N, you’re so hot. Dean is a lucky man having you to fuck all the time. I bet you let your daddy fuck you so good, don’t you?” This drove you absolutely crazy and you came hard. You sobbed hard and arched your back to the point where you lifted your hips off of Dean’s lap, just supported by your feet against the edge of the table and Dean’s shoulder behind your neck. Your sex pulsed around your finger and you felt yourself gush onto the palm of your hand. 

Coming down from your high and waiting for your breathing to level out again, Dean kept uttering praises in your ear. “You did so good, Baby girl. I’m so proud of you.” As you opened your eyes and gathered your bearings you noticed that the two of the three men watching had their dicks in their hands and were pumping them, eyes still fixed on you.

The third man, Bobby you remembered, was already tucking himself back into his pants, the evidence of your effect on him obvious on the table. He saw you looking at his cum with wide eyes. 

“Darlin’ I ain’t gonna lie, you are one fine piece of ass. You made an old man like me cum like a teenage idjit and I ain’t even ashamed.” He smiled at you, his eyes crinkling and you giggled.

“I’m glad I could be of service, Bobby” you grinned and, keeping your eyes locked with his, you took your feet from up against the table and planted them on the floor, bent forward, swiped your fingers through his spend on the table and then promptly sucked them into your mouth. His jaw dropped as he watched you and you heard the other older man, Rufus, groan as he sped up his hand around his dick. You looked over at him and decided you were going to push your luck and winked at him. 

Dean, with the sight of you bent over in front of him doing two such bold things decided it was time to kick things up a notch. He quickly stood up, took hold of your hips and flipped you over. You yelped in surprise and looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

“Right, Baby girl. If you think you’re going to be a naughty girl and do such grown up things like that then I think you need someone to show you just how little girls should behave and what they’re for. Maybe several someones actually.” You looked up at him from the table and decided you liked where this was going. You nodded slightly with a twinkle in your eyes and then before you could comprehend what was happening, two strong hands grabbed you under your shoulders and pulled you up the table, poker now completely forgotten. You tipped your head back ever so slightly so you could see who had pulled you onto the table properly and saw sparkly blue looking down at you. You smiled up at him shyly before biting your lip and breaking eye contact and feeling yourself blush at the hungry look he gave you. Just as you were about to look back up at him he dipped his head down over you and licked a broad stripe over your nipple that was trapped underneath your sundress. 

“O-oh” you stuttered as you arched up to follow his quickly disappearing mouth.

“You weren’t lying, Dean, she really is responsive. She’s fucking hot,” the deep voice commented and you couldn’t help swell with pride slightly, not only at the compliment but at the fact that Dean talked about you at work – even if it was in a slightly undignified way. Oh God, what if customers heard him talking about you that way…

“What are you thinking about, Beautiful?” The man was looking down at you, watching you think.

“I er-erm I was… just” you stuttered, embarrassed to voice your thought to the stranger, even considering the situation you were in.

“Go on, Baby girl, answer Cas’ question.” Ah, so that’s his name you thought to yourself

“I was just thinking about, Daddy talking about me at work… a-and if customers heard him talking about me when I’m wet and when he’s fucking me” you told him, avoiding eye contact, slightly ashamed of yourself.

“Does that make you hot Y/N? Thinking about dirty old men getting hard thinking about you when they don’t even know who you are?” Dean asked with a smirk. You could put on a show of being embarrassed but he knew deep down how wet this made you.

“Look at her, writhing about in front of us all.” The comment came from beside you and you quickly remembered that Rufus was stood over you to your side. You looked at him with the most innocent look you could muster up. “Don’t try and fool me, Darlin’. I know you aren’t as innocent as you want us to think.” He still had his fist wrapped around his dick and was working himself over looking at you on the table. 

“Dean, I think it’s time to get her out of these clothes,” Cas spoke up again and caught your attention as he pulled the strap of your dress down your arm.

“I think you’re right. Come on Baby girl, let me take this dress off of you,” Dean said and you sat up so that your clothing could be pulled over your head. Your breasts bounced free as you’d decided to forgo a bra and Rufus grabbed a handful roughly.

“Fuck, if I hadn’t blown my load early I’d love to fuck those titties,” Bobby said with a thick, lustful element to his voice.

“Now there’s an idea” Rufus laughed. “Can I?” He asked, looking at Dean for permission. Dean grinned and if you weren’t mistaken you saw a hint of pride in his eyes.   
“Go ahead,” he said with a smirk. “They are just simply gorgeous, aren’t they?” Dean looked down at you from the bottom of the table and you could see him searching your eyes for any sign of hesitation. You wanted to reassure him you were totally into this so you raised your hands from your sides and pressed your breasts together and turned your chest ever so slightly towards the gruff, older man with a small smile. Rufus didn’t need telling twice and he spat into his hand, re-slicked up his dick and then pushed it into your cleavage. He put his hands over yours to push your breasts tighter onto his dick and started thrusting roughly. Before you could concentrate on what Rufus was doing however, you felt a familiar thick finger tracing through your folds.

“Jesus Baby girl, you’re so wet. You like me letting my friends use you?” Dean asked with almost awe in his voice. You looked at him and smiled with hooded eyes.

“Yes Daddy, it makes me so hot. Please will you fuck me now? Please Daddy?” A grunt came from above you and you looked up, expecting to see Cas looking down at you but were instead met with a completely different, beautiful sight. Cas’ cock was bobbing just above your face and you couldn’t help but reach your head up and place a tiny kitten lick on his tip. He let out a shocked yell and locked eyes with you. Before you could do anything else however, Dean knelt between your legs and licked a broad stripe over your dripping pussy. You let out a shriek that quickly transformed into a moan as he started going to town on your core: alternating between flicking his tongue over your clit while slipping his first two fingers in and out of you and plunging his tongue into you as deep as he could while rolling your clit between his thumb and forefinger.

“Oh God, Daddy. Oh yes please more,” you sobbed as you tangled your fingers into his short blonde hair.

“Baby girl,” Dean said looking up at you with a glistening mouth and chin, “Why don’t you show Castiel just how talented your little mouth is.” The idea appealed to you immensely and you tipped your head back again and placed a chaste kiss to the underneath of the head of Cas’ dick before licking down the entire length and sucking one of his balls into your mouth.

“Fuck, her mouth is so wet and warm,” Castiel commented.

“If you think her mouth feels good you should feel her pussy around you. I’m telling you man, there is literally no better feeling in this world.” You smiled as best you could with your mouth still full with Cas’ balls. You moaned again as Dean added a third finger to your pussy and the delightful burn the stretch brought with it made you gush more around Dean’s hand.

“Ugh, Jesus, fuck. Do that again Beautiful,” Cas said, looking down at you with lust-filled eyes; his pupils so blown that the bright blue was just a thin ring around them. You moaned, deeper this time and watched Cas threw his head back, his teeth bared. “Dean, can we swap? If her mouth is this good, I need to feel that little cunt.”

“Fuck yeah, man. I told you that you could fuck I her if you wanted to.” Dean said with a laugh at his friend’s eagerness. You whimpered at the momentary emptiness from having both Dean and Castiel leave you but it just gave you more time to focus on what Rufus was doing. He pinched one of your nipples as you looked at him and kept thrusting between your breasts. You whined at the slight pain of it but you couldn’t deny you enjoyed it. Rufus swapped to the other nipple just before it got too painful and you closed your eyes, biting your lip at the delicious sting. Your eyes flew open however as you felt somebody bite the apex of your thigh. You looked down to see Castiel nipping a trail to your pussy. The anticipation was almost too much and just as you were about to reach down for Cas’ head to push his face towards you, Dean pulled you further up the table so that your head fell backwards off the edge. This put your mouth directly in front of Dean’s cock and your throat was stretched straight. You knew what was coming and were exciting for it way before Dean bent down and murmured into your ear.

“Are you gonna open your throat and take Daddy’s cock like a good girl, Sweetheart?”

“Yes, Daddy. I can take it for you. Please let me suck your cock.” You opened your mouth and Dean pushed his hips forward until the first three inches of his dick were in your mouth. You rolled your tongue around the head and then visibly relaxed, readying yourself.

“Such a good girl,” Dean said above you before starting to rock his hips, pushing further and further into your mouth each time. Cas’ mouth was no longer on you so you guessed he was watching you take Dean’s cock.

“Fuck,” Cas whispered, confirming your suspicions. “How much can she take?” He asked, curiosity strong in his voice.

“My baby can take the whole thing, she’s such a good girl for me.” You could tell that even though Dean was answering the question the praise was purely for your benefit and as you felt his cock brush the back of your throat you made a conscious effort to push your tongue down and open your throat. Dean pushed further and just as you were about to gag, you swallowed, forcing his cock down your throat. Once your throat was breached, Dean held himself against you, his pelvis flush against your face, until your eyes started watering. Just as you thought you were about to start seeing stars, he pulled out and you gasped loudly, taking in as much oxygen as you could. As expected, just as you caught your breath Dean pushed back into your mouth but before he could thrust into your mouth fully again, Cas plunged into your pussy, pushing you forward and subsequently pushing you onto Dean’s dick. Apparently this was enough to push Rufus over the edge.

“Jesus, Dean, you’re making her throat bulge,” the older man choked out and started jerking himself off above you until he painted your stomach and chest with stripes of hot sticky cum. As much as you wanted to revel in the fact that you’d already made two men cum, you were too busy feeling immense pleasure to be able to string coherent thoughts together.

“My God Dean, you weren’t exaggerating about how good her pussy feels,” Cas gritted out between his teeth as he pounded into you relentlessly. Dean didn’t even reply, he simply bent forward to hold onto the edge of the table to gain better leverage to thrust into your mouth. You could feel your orgasm mounting quickly and started whimpering around Dean’s cock, failing to plead with your daddy because of how stuffed you were. Your legs started to twitch and you could feel your pussy starting to clamp down onto Cas’ dick. Suddenly you felt a mouth on each of your nipples, one sucking and licking gently and one biting and tugging with their teeth. Having four men all paying you attention, two fucking you and two playing with your breasts drove you nuts and soon you were tumbling over the edge, unable to moan because of Dean’s cock. Your pussy pulsing around Cas pulled his orgasm out of him too and he fucked into you impossibly hard as you milked his dick for all it was worth. At almost exactly the same time, Dean let out a loud, guttural, almost animalistic growl and hot spurts of his cum pulsed down your throat. This sent you spiralling into another orgasm, harder than the one previous, so hard in fact that you blacked out.

 

You weren’t sure how long later you could hear voices speaking quietly around you.

“…do it again…”

“She’s unbelievable…”

“…lucky man, Dean…”

The next thing you heard was the front door closing and you opened your eyes to see Dean walking over to you with a soft smile on his face. “Hey Baby girl, welcome back” he chuckled and you smiled lazily at him.

“Kiss me, Daddy?” you asked slightly slurring. You didn’t need to ask twice and Dean leant down over your body, still splayed out on the poker table, and planted a soft kiss onto your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter as promised :) The next chapter is the final one and quite possibly my favourite so stay tuned ;) As always, comments and kudos are hugely appreciated xox


	3. You're mine, little girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is later than I planned, I got caught up in Christmas :P enjoy! xox

“Come on, Baby girl, let’s go and get you cleaned up,” Dean said, his voice dripping with love and care. He scooped you up bridal style and started for the stairs.

Once you were in the bathroom he placed you carefully on the plush chair next to the bath and turned on the shower. He turned round to look at you and stroked your cheek with the back of his fingers. You looked up at him with bright, sparkling eyes and smiled. Leaning into his touch you opened your mouth to speak but was cut off by Dean crouching down in front of you between your legs and running the tip of his index finger through your still soaked folds.

“Look at this, my beautiful dirty little girl with a sloppy pussy filled with another man’s cum. What am I going to do with you, hm? You like having Cas’ spend dripping out of you like this for Daddy to see?” Dean spoke to you in a low husky tone and he knew exactly what his words were doing to you by your reaction. Your breathing had sped up and you’d subconsciously leant back in the chair and spread your legs wider. You were keening for his touch and moving your hips in tiny little circles as Dean was still only running the very tip of his fingers around your core and through your folds.

“Y/N, look at me little girl.” It was only then that you realised you had your head tipped back and your eyes screwed shut. You peeled them open and looked down to see Dean still crouched between your thighs. He had an unmistakable glint in his eye and you could tell what was coming next and it made you all the more hot.

“Daddy?” You enquired with the most innocent look you could muster.

“What’s up, Sweetheart?”

“I love you, Daddy” 

“I know you do Baby girl. Daddy loves you too. You’re my beautiful girl aren’t you? My perfect girl. Mine.”

“Yes Daddy,” you breathed. “All yours Daddy” You were all but writhing in the chair at this point because Dean was still giving you no more than the pad of his finger.

“My girl” Dean murmured again, almost to himself and then he stood up abruptly. You whimpered at the loss of his touch, even if it had only been barely there in the first place, and then looked up at him. He was taking off his clothes while watching you constantly. Then he hooked his hands under your arms and pulled you up. He stepped into the shower and pulled you with him and held you against him under the spray of the water. You snuggled into him, tucking your arms into yourself and pressing your face into the hollow of his neck. After a couple of minutes of standing in the running water, Dean pulled back. He reached behind you and picked up your favourite body wash before grabbing a wash cloth and pouring a generous amount onto it. He placed his fingers under your chin and tipped your face up to see him. 

“I love my little girl, you know that Baby? I’m so proud of you” Dean said to you, looking so deep into your eyes that you swear you could feel his gaze boring into your soul. There was such adoration in his stare and you wanted to just live in that moment forever. He ran the edge of the cloth over your forehead and down your nose, across one cheek, then the other, over your chin and then he swiped his thumb over your lips. Your eyes slipped shut as he tipped your head further back and dipped down to plant a soft kiss to your lips. You moaned ever so lightly that it was almost silent against the sound of the water bouncing of the bottom of the shower but it wasn’t lost on Dean as he smiled, just the tiniest amount and lifted his head back up to look at you again. You opened your eyes again just as the washcloth was rubbed against your neck and across to your left shoulder.

“This arm here, it makes my world a brighter place.” The wash cloth continued its journey down your arm and then circled your wrist before travelling into the palm of your left hand. “These fingers,” Dean almost whispered as he circled each one with the cloth, “they make me happy to wake up each morning.” The cloth then left your skin only to return seconds later on the other side of your body at your right shoulder. “This arm makes me smile and this hand,” he continued as he wiped down your other limb, “it makes me so grateful to be alive.” When the cloth left you again you felt two strong hands turning you around. It then returned only to be wiped gently and almost reverently down your back. “Your back is quite possibly one of the most gorgeous things to grace this planet.” The room went quiet as Dean continued to rub small circles into the muscles surrounding your spine and work out any knots that had formed. Once he’d covered your whole back, Dean placed his hands around your waist and slowly turned you around again so that you were facing him. He placed the cloth on your chest and washed off any remains of Bobby on you. “This beautiful expanse of skin makes my head spin with all sorts of thoughts.” He paid special attention to your nipples: carefully, gently, tenderly bringing them to attention, aware that they were still sensitive after Bobby and Rufus’ earlier ministrations. Dean then moved his attention downwards, kneeling in front of you and wrapping the cloth around your left ankle. “This leg helps carry the most important thing in my universe,” Dean murmured as he dragged the cloth up your calf, around your knee and over your thigh. He then did the same thing starting at your right ankle instead “This leg does the same and looks bloody amazing whilst doing it.” While he said this he looked up at you and gave you a cheeky grin and winked at you. You let out a breathy laugh as it was about as much as you could muster. You were floating on a cloud of pure unadulterated love and your head was foggy with happiness and arousal. You smiled down at the love of your life just as his hand reached the apex of your thigh. You were about to bend down to kiss him and pull him back up to you when his hand carried on in place of the cloth. His fingers trailed up your core and found your clit. As soon as he made contact your legs twitched strongly and had it not been for two strong hands supporting you, you probably would have fallen over. 

“Daddyyyy” you moaned, almost uncontrollably.

“I know, Baby girl, I know” Dean replied before he moved closer to your spread thighs and dipped his head forward to lick a broad stripe over your sex. You moaned again, louder this time and leant back against the wall of the shower. This only seemed to encourage Dean as he went to town on your pussy, suckling on your clit as two broad fingers teased your opening. He then pushed them into you with little resistance as a result of your earlier activities and you lost control. You spasmed around Dean and clasped his head to you with both hands. You could feel him let out a breathy chuckle before returning to what he was doing with seemingly double the fervour. You could feel your orgasm approaching ridiculously quickly and just as you were about to go wild, Dean pulled back and looked at you with a mischievous smirk and an evil glint in his eyes.

“Now Baby girl, I think you enjoyed Cas fucking you a little bit too much. I think I need to remind you just who you belong to.” Dean said, his tone changed from the calming utterance before to one of deep arousal and bubbling power now. You couldn’t help but smile and nod enthusiastically at his statement. You loved it when Dean got possessive in situations like this. 

“Yes Daddy, show me, please! Show me who I belong to.” This seemed to be enough to give Dean the go ahead as he suddenly and quite roughly spun you around, stood up behind you and pushed a hand between your shoulder blades to bend you over slightly.

“Beg for Daddy’s cock, little girl. Tell me how much you want Daddy to fill you up.”

“Oh please, Daddy. I need it, need it so bad. My pussy’s so wet for your big cock. Please Daddy,” you moaned in anticipation. Your core was dripping and your orgasm that you’d just been denied was still ebbing away in the back of your mind, not quite forgotten yet.

“Jesus, Baby girl, you sound so pretty saying things like that, makes me so hard. Can’t wait to fuck you. Remind you that your pussy’s mine.” Dean all but grunted behind you.

“Yes Daddy, all yours.” It was then that Dean slammed into you to the hilt, no warning. You wouldn’t admit it if someone asked you but in the moment you screamed like a porn star, begging for it harder and faster.

“Yeah, baby, your pussy feels so good wrapped around my cock. Stuffing you so good, aren’t I?”

“Oh Daddy, yes, please please Daddy. Oh fuck” Your keens and moans turned into groans and grunts an octave lower than before.

“This pussy’s mine little one and don’t you ever forget it.” Dean was thrusting into you impossibly hard and you were taking it like you were made for it. He reached around in front of you and placed his hand at the base of your neck to pull you upright to him. The change of angle meant he was rubbing against your G-spot relentlessly and coupled with the hand around your neck – not placing any pressure but threatening the possibility of it and reinforcing the power Dean had over you – tipped you over the edge, snapping the tight coil in your lower abdomen and your orgasm hit you like a truck. You went silent, threw your head back against Dean’s shoulder and screwed your eyes shut as your back arched and your legs went rigid. The electric-like feeling flowed through your limbs until it reached the end of your fingers and toes and Dean just kept fucking you throughout.   
“Jesus, Baby girl. You feel so fucking good like this, clamping round my cock,” Dean spat out behind you. He pulled your face round to meet his and pushed his lips against yours. He bit your bottom lip and you moaned into his mouth. You consciously pulled your muscles in your sex tighter around him and this was enough to pull Dean over the edge too. His hips stuttered and he let out an almost animalistic grunt as he came inside of you, thick ropes of hot cum coating your insides. You both stood still under the hot spray of water while you caught your breath and let your heart rates slow slightly. After a couple of minutes Dean turned you around again and pulled you up to him so he could kiss you again and you melted into him, completely exhausted. 

He finished washing you and himself while you were still foggy headed and floating on cloud nine before lifting you out of the shower, drying you both with a plush, fluffy towel and then he carried you into the bedroom. He placed you carefully onto the bed and you sat watching him pick out one of his t-shirts for you to wear to bed and some boxers for himself. He knew you loved to wear his clothes whenever you got the chance and this was especially true after scenes or whenever you’d been in, or close to, headspace.

While he was pulling the over-sized shirt over your head he couldn’t help the grin that spread across your face. 

“What are smiling at little one?” Dean asked, his own face mirroring yours.

“I’m happy Daddy, you make me happy.” You replied, surprised at your ability to string a sentence together, even if it was only simple.

“Y/N, you will never know how good it makes me feel to hear you say that. As long as you’ll have me around I’ll continue to do so too.” He said this as he reached over to your bedside table and got hold of your hair brush. He crawled onto the bed and sat at the top with his back resting against the head board and then pulled you up to him so that you were sat between his legs with your back to him. He started to rub your hair with a towel to dry it as much as he could without using a blow dryer because he knew you didn’t like the loud noise when you were coming down from a scene and then started to brush it through. You were sat there for about five minutes before you spoke up.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Baby?"

“Next time can Cas come up here with us?” 

“What do you mean, Sweetheart?” Dean asked, confusion evident in his voice.

“I mean… erm…” You suddenly felt shy and thought maybe you shouldn’t have brought anything up but Dean turned you in his arms and looked at you properly.

“What is it Y/N? Baby, you know you can tell me anything.” Dean’s voice was now filled with something other than confusion but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it.

“Well, I was wondering, maybe, if it was ok with you… and him of course, if, maybe…”

“Baby girl, tell me.” Dean said, putting on his dom voice, the tone lower and more crisp. You were grateful for this as it meant it was easier for you to just do as you were told and tell him. It always amazed you how well Dean knew you and could make you feel so at ease. He knew when you needed to be coached through something and when it would be easier for you to just relinquish control and be told what to do.

“I want you and Cas to fuck me, Daddy. I want to play just us three, in our bed.” You told him matter-of-factly and if you didn’t know any better you would have sworn you saw hunger in Dean’s eyes.

“Baby girl, that sounds like a fucking brilliant idea.” Dean said and you broke into another big grin. “For now though I want you to let me take care of you for a bit and get some rest. Do you want some space or do you want to do something together?” 

“Stay with me, Daddy. Will you play with my hair while we watch a movie?” You asked hopefully. You loved it when Dean played with your hair and you knew that it calmed Dean to look after you and touch you gently after you’d scened.

“Of course, Sweetheart. I’m just going to go and get you some juice and a snack and then I’ll be right back. You be thinking of what film you want to watch while I’m gone, alright?”

“Ok Daddy, be quick.” You replied, leaning forward so Dean could get out from behind you.

“I’ll be right downstairs, Sweetheart and I’ll be quick. Shout me if you want me.” Dean told you as he left the room and you smiled as you leant back against the pillows on the bed. You could already feel your head becoming clearer and your normal senses returning. Only a few minutes later Dean returned, a smile on his face that made his eyes sparkle and nose crinkle, a cup of juice with a straw in one hand and a bowl of popcorn in the other. He got into bed beside you after turning on the TV at the end of the bed and slotting in the film you requested to him and held the cup out in front of you. You took three big mouthfuls of juice and he finished the rest of the cup before you both snuggled down under the duvet and got comfy. He fed you a few bits of popcorn while the opening titles were playing but before five minutes had passed you were already asleep next to him. Your change in breathing pattern told him this and he smiled into your hair. He switched off the TV and the lamp beside him, kissed the top of your forehead and close his eyes too, content. He couldn’t wait to take you up on your idea of you him and Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN  
> Hope everyone enjoyed, please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos, it is greatly appreciated. Also, if anybody wants it, I'm planning a second part to this with maybe Dean referred to as Daddy (of course) and maybe Cas being Sir? I like the idea of Cas calling reader Kitten too so let me know if this is something you'd like? Anyways, happy holidays! xox

**Author's Note:**

> The second part to this is definitely on its way, just got to write a little more then edit it. Should be up veryyy soon :) Please leave any comments, I love feedback (and I need to know I'm not the only kinky one round here :P) xox


End file.
